A ski boot of the abovementioned type is described in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 770 586, filed Feb. 22, 1977. The construction according to that disclosure has the purpose of overcoming disadvantages of earlier known constructions, which have been described for example in Swiss Pat. No. 512 204 and in Swiss Pat. No. 518 071. The known constructions have namely the disadvantage that they are not suited for walking or only through a complicated manipulation. The mentioned devices are thereby relatively complicated in relationship to the purpose which must be attained. Therefore, a further purpose of my earlier disclosure was to design an abovementioned ski boot such that the walking capability could be achieved with simple means.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improvement for my earlier solution. It is to be possible to be able to carry out the release from or locking to the ski binding by operation with one single handle.
In this connection it is also remarked that one embodiment according to Swiss Pat. No. 549 970 describes a ski boot having a lower shell of the boot and an ankle cuff of the boot which is secured hingedly to said lower shell of the boot, in which an adjusting device is provided with which the position of inclination of the ankle cuff of the boot can be adjusted and secured in relationship to the lower shell of the boot. This known construction therefore deals with a securing of the position between the ankle cuff of the boot and the lower shell of the boot, wherein the respective position of the ankle cuff of the boot with respect to the lower shell of the boot can be adjusted to the desired angle by the provided adjusting device. If, however, the adjusting device is set into the free position, then the ankle cuff of the boot cannot be moved into any certain support position in relationship to the ski binding.
The present invention will bring about an improvement also with respect to this known construction and will permit a free walking or walking capability of the ski boot even when same is held between the bindings on the ski.
The set purpose is attained inventively by providing an elongated bar which is connected to the ankle cuff of the boot by means of a tensioning lever which is hinged to said ankle cuff of the boot and is able to be adjusted between a locking and a releasing position, wherein the bar is guided by means of a guide element mounted adjacent the area of the lower shell of the boot.
The inventive construction of the ski boot eases -- by adjusting the tensioning lever into the releasing position -- walking or standing in the ski boot even when the ski boot is secured to the ski. Upon closing of the tensioning lever, the predetermined position of the ankle cuff of the boot in relationship to the lower shell of the boot is automatically brought about.